


Dance With Me

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader is an Akatsuki member, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: It wasn't every day that you got free time to be normal. Being a member of the Akatsuki it was impossible to be 'normal'. And you were dragging Deidara along for the day!





	

The black fabric of your Akatsuki cloak flew into the air as you stripped it off or your tiny frame and threw it onto the ground. Your blonde companion sighed as he also shed his robe; having it settle itself right next to your own fallen garment.

“This festival is only once every year, Deidara! I’ve missed it for the last three years because of the Akatsuki. I’m not gonna miss it again!” you grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the decorated village gates.

“(y/n), do you know how dangerous this is? What if we get caught?” Deidara grumbled.

“Pft. We’re not gonna get caught. Geez you sound like such a girl.”

“One of us has to.”

Your (e/c) eyes glared daggers into him, but you still held a light smile on your lips. “Even if we are caught that’s why you’re here, Deidara. Just make one of your birdies for a quick getaway. Easy peezy lemon squeezy.”

“Is that the only reason why I’m here?” his voice was barely above a whisper. A question more to himself then to you. Somewhat hurt that you were using him. He’d never let on to it though. Girls are so cruel! Deidara thought with a scowl.

You were too excited to answer him; butterflies fluttered and flopped all over the place in your stomach. Deidara let out a sigh, he had to admit, you were pretty cute when you were all giddy like this. To be honest he was just happy to be with you and away from Tobi. It wasn’t often he got to go out on a nice day with a pretty girl. The scolding they’d get from Pein when they got back would be worth it. As for you, you were happy to be away from all the Akatsuki crap. Just to be a normal girl on a date- Er outing. With an extremely hot guy that had mouths on his hands and could easily be mistaken for a girl. Oh yeah. You had this ‘normal’ shit in a bag.

As the two of you entered the main square. Music blasted from brass instruments. There was laughing, food, little kids running around, and people dancing without a care in the world. Standing still in the middle of the crowd probably wasn’t the best idea as people bumped into you.

You were quick to spot a dango stand as well as sukiyaki and other appetizing foods that made your mouth water in anticipation. You looked at Deidara with pleading eyes, wrapping your arms around his own. Making sure there was no way for him to escape.

He rolled his blue eyes. “Geez. Women are so demanding.”

When Deidara came back with the food, you were not there. The crowd seemed to have swallowed you up.

“God damn her.” he muttered. Walking around looking for you, Deidara ended up eating both his food and your’s. Finally he came to the center where he was caught between dancing patrons. In his periphery he saw you twirling around. Your eyes met. With a smile you made your way to him.

“Dance with me, Deidara!” you held his hands and pulled him closer to you. Feeling the mouths of his hands tickle your palm.

"(y/n), I don’t dance.” Deidara told you sternly. He was not about to make a fool of himself in front of all these people.

“Aw c’mon! Stop being such a grumpy asshole!”

“(y/n)!” Deidara yelped as he nearly tripped from your tugging. Once you had gotten him where you wanted you pulled his body close, causing Deidara to blush. You’d have to be the man. Jashin knows Deidara wasn’t going to take up that role anytime soon. Of course it was a little difficult considering the height difference. But you’d manage. Deidara wasn’t making it any easier though.

“Deidara! You’re dancing like you have a stick up your ass! Have a little rhythm! If I wanted to dance with someone that was stiff, I would’ve brought Itachi! (Ignoring the fact that he wouldn’t even come in the first place.)” you teased, trying to press his buttons.

Deidara groaned. His blush was even darker now that your chest was pressed up against his own. “It’s not the stick that’s up my ass. It’s you. You’re such a pain in the ass. You know that?”

The music began to pick up speed with a more upbeat tempo; your grin grew. Your body pulled away from his, but still connected to his hand as you twirled him around and brought him back to you once more.

He would never admit to you exactly how much fun he was having at that moment. Nor would he ever say how beautiful you were with your big smile, eyes closed, and body moving along with the music. You’re body was a true piece of art that he admired each and every moment he got the chance to. This was totally worth the smack down that was awaiting you two back at the hide out. Deidara held onto your hand tighter, the tongue on his palm licking at your own making you giggle. Yeah, all of this was worth it.


End file.
